


i wanna tell you / i wanna hear you

by stupidgaytree



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Pining, Short, Sleepovers, maybe in etheria they have magic nail polish stuff but i didnt feel like figuring that out. cheers, set probably after the finale but really could be anytime after ep 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: Adora drums her fingers against her knees. She wonders if Glimmer's lips are soft.





	i wanna tell you / i wanna hear you

While Adora sits and waits for her nails to dry, trying not to inhale the scent of acetone from Glimmer doing and re-doing her own, she watches Glimmer's face. She seems frustrated, but softly -- everything is soft right now. It's too sleepy of a room and too sleepy of friends for real anger, or anything other than fuzzy blankets and squishy pillows.

Adora drums her fingers against her knees. She wonders if Glimmer's lips are soft.

Suddenly, Glimmer glances to her. It's enough to make Adora realize how tense her own face is, how  _ calculating _ she must appear. She looks away, as much for the split second of a lurch in her stomach as for the heat rising in her face.

_ Please don't think badly of me. _

Adora hears her giggle. She turns back and sees Glimmer, a smile carving dimples into pinking cheeks.

"You can stare," she says, "I don't mind."

Adora feels her tongue freeze against her teeth. The flush has spread from her face to her shoulders, buzzing like gnats under her skin, and she desperately tries to find an answer.

Glimmer goes back to her nails. The moment passes.

Later, they fall asleep together in Glimmer's bed, words trailing off midsentence and the wide, shining room going silent and dark. Adora didn't mean to -- there were blankets and pillows and a mattress waiting for her on the floor, but Glimmer is warm, and apparently she is too. She wakes up with the sun in her eyes and Glimmer's head tucked into the crook of her neck.

It reminds her, briefly, of the hot springs. It's the same warmth, but this time, there's no bubbling water. There's Glimmer's arms hooked sleepily around her torso and Glimmer's soft breaths on her own skin.

This time, Adora stays put. She doesn't dare move, except to shift a little closer to Glimmer and sigh into her hair. She closes her eyes.

She dreams about a moon stained purple and someone familiar laughing against her mouth, pressed into a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "i want to kiss you" by the spook school! i wrote this because i couldnt stop thinkin abt how excited glimmer was to give adora a makeover and how adora had never done anything like that b4 also i need to start feeling better abt just posting short things. lets go lesbians


End file.
